


No Pretty Way To Face It

by aaronssugdens



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut, Substance Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronssugdens/pseuds/aaronssugdens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you put a troubled mechanic and a compulsive businessman together? A whole lot of problems, and let me tell you their ain't no pretty way to face it.</p>
<p>Robert loves Aaron and Aaron loves Robert, but when Robert's obsessive personality starts to set in there's just some things he won't quit for love. Robert has a secret and he'll do just about anything to keep his cool calm exterior a reality but when Aaron starts too catch on something isn't right, he's set on finding out why, only is that such a good idea and can he help him overcome whatever it may be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want this reading experience to be enjoyable for everyone so if I have missed anything you'd like me too tag please let me know as I know I am going to be dealing with some very harsh subjects throughout. 
> 
> I have quite a busy schedule at the moment so it may be some time between updates, I hope you all take that into consideration and thank you. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want this reading experience to be enjoyable for everyone so if I have missed anything you'd like me too tag please let me know as I know I am going to be dealing with some very harsh subjects throughout.
> 
> I have quite a busy schedule at the moment so it may be some time between updates, I hope you all take that into consideration and thank you. Enjoy!

Aaron's POV 

The first time it happened we were tangled up in each other's space. It was late evening, there was frost on the windowsill and the cold atmosphere was trying to breathe its way inside. As the breeze edged closer to me, I gasped and shivered at its touch, but was quickly taken over by the splash of heat that washed over me when he moved up to connect our lips in a desperate and uncoordinated kiss. 

Though the room was ice cold, the warmth our bodies was creating seemed to be all we were thinking about, occasionally digging my fingertips into his waist or scattering eager kisses along his jaw. His breathing was all I wanted to concentrate on, so I blocked out the sound of the windows whistling. As the glass rattled back and forth, it seemed to mimic the steady rhythm our bodies were locked in. His actions were more hurried and aggressive than usual but I liked it, it reminded me that no one else could make him feel this way. Here and now was just us. Nobody else could do what we could do when we were together; it was so intimate and beautiful. It was our own.

He gripped my hands and pulled them above his head, so that my mouth was closer to his but before his soft lips could reach mine, I heard a final gasp jolt its way through them. His body gave way, at first light like space then heavy like his conscious. He continued to pant searching for oxygen. After a second or two, eyes still glazed over and wild, he leaned in and grasped my hair tugging me towards him, biting the skin at my neck. At first sucking on the delicate area slowly, making it even more sensitive and then scraping his teeth against the flesh and biting down, eliciting a longing whimper from my mouth. He wasn't careful about it but this side to him was just as captivating as the other. It was enough. He was enough. I was gone, dropping over the edge and chasing the same rush he'd had just moments ago, it was ecstasy. 

As we laid there in the cold sheets now damp with sweat, making them stick to our bodies. Our hands trailed towards each others, connecting. We rested on the bed for a few seconds listening to each others hearts beating so fast they felt like they were going to burst, until it fell deadly silent. I had assumed he'd fallen asleep so I pulled the covers up over us and rested my head in the curve of his neck, breathing in his comforting yet sharp scent, I smiled knowing I'd have some sweet dreams awaiting me.

About an hour had passed, it was now the early hours of the morning and everything felt peaceful. We had both clearly drifted off in our post-coitus and dazed state. I decided it was time to actually get a proper couple hours of sleep before work, so lazily peeled myself off of the man next to me. A bitter coldness gnawed at my skin waking it up and reminding me of the frost outside. I then twitched at the uncomfortable feeling of winter dancing at my skin and hurried to the bathroom where I proceeded to wash my face and brush my teeth. I carried out these actions quickly, hoping that the faster I got these gruelling tasks done, the faster I could snuggle up next to the man I love and fall asleep side by side, before the sun began to rise.

When I climbed back into bed, I tried to be careful about it as not to wake him up because he looked so beautiful and calm just lying there. The warm sheets engulfed me and I pressed myself up against him, hugging him and drinking in the sensation of his body so close to mine. I went to press a soft, ardent kiss on his cheek to wish him goodnight. I enjoyed making him feel safe and loved because that's how he made me feel, like nothing bad could ever happen again. As I moved in to do so, fear sunk in. A trail of blood running from his nose down to his lips painted his face, and he wasn't moving. He wasn't conscious at all. He was just, still. That was the first time it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please feel free to leave feedback below! If there's anything you'd like me to tag let me know as I want everyone to be able to enjoy this without fear of being triggered.
> 
> Follow my Tumblr if you want: http://littlesugden.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long to update! (Like a month after I said I would, oops.) but hopefully because this is slightly longer than the first one (and waaaaay more angsty, holy shit guys prepare.) you'll forgive me. The good news is that I should be done with college work very soon so I'll have all summer holidays to write so updates will be closer together, apart from during my holiday at the end of this month ofc. Anyway yadah yadah yadah, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Robert's POV

All I remember from last night is incoherent mumbling of vital stats, his crying and the heavy smell of clean air and anaesthetic. I find hospitals nauseating, like a wake up call, ironic since I did wake up here, sweating and confused and extremely uncomfortable, the sheets sticking to my damp skin. They also remind you that you could've stopped this, whatever it was that brought you here in the first place, but hospitals are for people who have problems and I don't have any. I stretch my arms forward to push myself up and lie back on the not so soft pillow pressing against the back of my head, it's uncomfortable, much like the whole situation. I look around without any sense of direction and blinking because of how dry my eyes feel. I notice a bowl on the table next to me and the pungent smell of soup fills up my senses, it makes me want to gag. My body has only just woken up, it can't seem to handle so much happening at once and I reach for the closest thing I can throw up in. Great, now it just stinks of anaesthetic and puke, like that's gonna make me feel better.

I must've dozed off for a good half an hour after that, I could tell because I got awoken by Aaron's voice, riddled with anxiety and worry. Maybe he thought I passed out again.  
“Rob, Rob are you awake? Please tell me you're awake. I've been so worried all I wanna hear is your voice making some stupid comment or just something, anything?” I hear him say without a second thought, like he needs me to know this now, as if I'm in a deadly coma and the sound of his voice is the only thing that will awake me from my deep sleep. Sounds like the plot of some stupid cheesy romantic-comedy he's made me watch before to be honest. I like them really, to be honest. Soon he's very aware of my consciousness when I start coughing and spluttering due to the dryness in my throat that I'm suddenly hit with. It burns my insides and I start to sweat again but this time it's a series of hot and cold flushes that extend their way over my body, making me shiver and squirm. Alarm takes over Aaron's face and he rushes to get me some water from the bedside table. He places his finger under my chin and helps me to swallow it down by pushing upwards. I start to gulp but the cold water feels scorching against my sore throat and I start to tear up. He puts the water back down, uses his hand to wipe away my tears and places a delicate kiss onto my cheek. As soon as I feel the familiar scratch of his stubble against my skin I feel calmer, like I'm home, so I push back and ease into his embrace. We stay there for a few seconds, listening to each other's panicked breathing subside into the atmosphere around us.

“I thought I was gonna loose ya, ya know.” Aaron said, slightly relieved. I pause for a second not really knowing how to respond, but soon annoyance sets in.  
“Tad bit dramatic don't you think.” I snort, trying to hide my slight irritation at his previous words.  
“Well no not really, the doctor did say severe dehydration.” He stops for a second then continues.  
“You did find time to drink and eat yesterday right?” He asks, beginning to get concerned.  
“Of course I did! I'm not stupid, I do know how to look after myself thanks!” I spit back, angered at his assumption.  
“Yeah, clearly.” Sarcasm drips off his tongue and burrows its way inside my head.  
I get up abruptly which forces him back and he almost falls off of the bed, but I don't care I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts. I turn around sharply to face him and before he can say anything I'm screaming anything that pops into my head, determined to not let him get inside it.  
“You're just like him! Like Jack, always trying to make out I'm not good enough or capable! Trying to fucking control me, like everyone does! Well I'm not having it, I'm not letting it happen again and again and again!” I shout, my head is ablaze and I am fuming with hurt, starting to cry and tremble like a scared lost child who wants their mother. Then I remember I don't even have that and it makes me choke on my tears because they just keep streaming. Aaron walks forward trying to help but I get so panicked I fall backwards trying to get away. I just sit there burying my head in my hands and rocking back and forth, trying to find any form of comfort because I cant seem to find any in him and it's hurts, it fucking hurts. I don't know why I feel like this and I don't know why I can't control it. Hospitals are for people with problems but I don't have a problem. My mind goes fuzzy, flashing past and present and it's confusing, then I remember the nurse said they found something in my blood. I remember it's my fault I'm here. I remember my body being barely conscious, being rushed to the hospital, Aaron screaming, the nurses discussing the blood test. That's all I remember from last night, oh and how high I was, god that was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please feel free to leave feedback below! If there's anything you'd like me to tag let me know as I want everyone to be able to enjoy this without fear of being triggered.
> 
> Follow my Tumblr if you want: http://littlesugden.tumblr.com/


End file.
